In general, bone tissue is mostly composed of dense bone tissue forming solid bone surfaces, and bone tissues of center parts thereof and both ends of long bones is composed of spongy bone tissue assembled like meshes. Most bones are first derived from cartilage as connective tissue and then change into bone tissues. Some bones thereof are directly formed from connective tissues.
There are articular surfaces in parts contacting neighboring bones of epiphyses. The surfaces are covered with articular cartilages as hyaline cartilages. Trabecula of spongiosum present in the middle of sponginess has constant arrangements. Wide medullary cavities of disphyseal parts are connected to lacunae composed of spongiosum trabecula and all thereof are filled with bone marrow.
Bone marrow performing hematopoiesis is reddish due to blood vessels present therein and, thus, also called red bone marrow. All of compact bone substances or spongy bone substances of bone tissues are composed of bone plates stacked to a thickness of 5 to 12 μm. In compact bone substances, bone layer plates (Haversian layer plates) stacked in a concentric circle form are arranged in several directions, and a Haversian canal is present at the center of each plate. Blood vessels pass through the Haversian canal.
Bone cells are arranged between bone layer plates, and thin cytoplasmic protrusions with irregular shapes are connected to other bone cells. Periostea with tough connective tissue characteristics are present in surfaces of bones, and nerves and blood vessels are distributed therein, thereby protecting bones and providing nutrients. When periostea are deficient, survival, neogenesis and regeneration of bones are negatively affected. Bone tissues include 20% water, 35% organic substances including cells and 45% inorganic substances, and organic substances provide constant elasticity in bones. According to age, inorganic substances (mainly, calcium phosphate) are increased, thereby increasing hardness of bones.
Meanwhile, stauntonia hexaphylla is a plant belonging to plantae, magnoliophyta, anthophyta, and ranales. Stauntonia hexaphylla is mainly distributed in Korea, Japan, Taiwan, China, etc. Main stems thereof extend to about 5 m, and leaves thereof are compound leaves which are crossed and have a palm shape composed of five small leaves. The small leaves are thick and have egg shapes or oval shapes, and edges thereof are flat. Leafstalks thereof are 6 to 8 cm and small leafstalks are 3 cm. Flowers thereof bloom May and are monoecious, yellow-white racemes.
Flower stems of female flowers become reddish-brown in the fall and are tough due to many lenticels. Fruits are ovoid or oval berries, and have a length of 5 to 10 cm. The fruits change reddish-brown in October and are more delicious than chocolate vine fruit. Seeds are black and have ovoid or oval shapes.
In the present invention, in order to prepare a pharmaceutical composition for treating or preventing periodontitis or osteoporosis using stauntonia hexaphylla leaf extract as a natural material, osteoblast ALP activity and osteoblast differentiation promotion experiments and bone or cartilage tissue generation promotion experiments are performed using stauntonia hexaphylla leaf hot-water extract or ethyl acetate fractions extracted from stauntonia hexaphylla leaf hot-water extract.
As experimental results, it was confirmed that stauntonia hexaphylla extract has effects on bone tissue generation promotion and bone tissue disease prevention, and thus, the present invention aims to provide a pharmaceutical composition and a medicine for bone generation promotion using stauntonia hexaphylla extract.
Korean Patent Application Pub. No. 10-2013-0020095 relates to a composition for liver protection, including stauntonia hexaphylla extract. It is confirmed that the stauntonia hexaphylla extract derived from an edible plant is free from side effects or safety issues, significantly suppresses lipid peroxidation in animal models treated with carbon tetrachloride or acetaminophen for liver toxicity experiments, inhibits GOT and GPT level increase in serum, and has effects on liver protection, liver damage prevention and liver function enhancement. Accordingly, a composition according to the present invention is applicable to pharmaceutical compositions for liver disease treatment or prevention, food compositions for liver function improvement or liver protection, or various applications related to fatigue recovery or hangover relief.
Korean Patent Application Pub. No. 10-11675890 relates to an anti-inflammatory composition including stauntonia hexaphylla fruit extract as an active ingredient. Stauntonia hexaphylla fruit extract is not cytotoxic, and, through results of mRNA transcription levels of cytokines and NO secretion amounts related to inflammation, it is confirmed that fruits among several parts of stauntonia hexaphylla most effectively inhibit inflammation. The application discloses an anti-inflammatory agent including stauntonia hexaphylla fruit extract, which may be used in anti-inflammatory agents inhibiting inflammation of diseases related to inflammation and cosmetic compositions having anti-inflammatory effects.
Korean Patent No. 10-1243115 discloses an antipyretic including stauntonia hexaphylla leaf extract, as an active ingredient, which is not cytotoxic and has superior antipyretic effects, compared to conventional antipyretics.
Korean Patent Application Pub. No. 10-1221617 relates to an anti-inflammatory composition including stauntonia hexaphylla leaf extract as an active ingredient. Particularly, disclosed is an anti-inflammatory agent including stauntonia hexaphylla leaf extract which is not cytotoxic and may effectively inhibit inflammation by lowering mRNA transcription levels of cytokines related to inflammation and NO secretion amounts and inhibiting a COX-2 enzyme causing inflammation.
However, the related art differs from the present invention in that, in the present invention, ethyl acetate fractions are extracted from stauntonia hexaphylla leaf hot-water extract or stauntonia hexaphylla leaf hot-water extract in order to use stauntonia hexaphylla leaf extract, as a natural material, as a pharmaceutical composition for treating or preventing periodontitis or osteoporosis, and the extracted fractions are used as compositions for bone generation promotion, effects thereof are confirmed through osteoblast ALP activity and osteoblast differentiation promotion experiments and bone or cartilage tissue generation promotion experiments.